pinksheep_ytfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilanwer3
Ilanwer3 is the Hater Nation leader and the PGN's greatest enemy. History ilanwer3 has joined on 2013 not to mention him being one of the very first players to join mcorigins ilanwer3 firstly was a pinksheep extremist that used to bully haters just beacuse of their opinions. Later on ilanwer3 saw what he has done to the haters and decided to constribute and destroy the pinksheep dictatorship that was offically destroyed in 2014, Causing a mass revolution of haters and haters-like neaturals to unite has one and forming the confederation of the haternation, Firstly Hn was one of the weakest nations of mcorigins Not to mention the amount of great foes mostly "PranksterGangsters" That kept on forming coallitions that keep on trying to destroy the haternation till this day, On 2014 march 5th ilanwer3 have begun working on his original HQ which have lead to a series of attacks of pinksheep fans "willing to help" the haternation. He then found PROXSTEVE which was a lonely player with no friends that was kept being bullied by the pgn, months have passed since then and haternation have been liberating more and more haters. Making the mcorigins staff angry aswell as the pinksheep fanbase and soon ilanwer3 decided that he must unite all of the haters into one big Confederation, Some pgns later on converted to ilanwer3's side and started to denounce pinksheep's Videos as well as making Ugly statues of pinksheep and griefing his fans. a year passed and ilanwer3 has so far learned alot of knowledge neither it being related to hacking or neither related to pinksheep's fanbase, Proxsteve claimed that haternation belongs to them which have splitted the haternation in 2 halfs, 1 half which led ilanwer3 and another side that was led by proxsteve. on September the 2th Kipras07 former member of HN which left on 2016 july Have reported to ilanwer3 that Proxsteve was working towards constructing a city called "IronCo" which was a semi puppet nation that was created by proxsteve to try to make peace in mcorigins. a few days later ilanwer3 destroyed the last of the bases of proxsteve and the half led by ilanwer3 reunited the haternation into one confederation once again. ilanwer3 Have discovered a technique Called the "Firework Cannon" Which have made alot of staff team get mad, FalcusGame brother have constructed a impressive wall which was 50 blocks high in order to protect ilanwer3 from Raids by pgn squads. ilanwer3 then began to place firework cannons in order to make lag to cause the pinksheep squads to fade away, Not to mention staff themselves have decided to destroy the wall beacuse they claimed it "Caused too much problems", On 2015 april 10th the Firework wall which protected ilanwer3's plot was destroyed and FalcusGame at that time had mental problems which have led to his death on 2015 may 20th. The FalcusGame account was taken over by ilanwer3. Which he has changed his name to PeacefulSheepYT in order to fool the pinksheep fans to make them trust him in their plots so he could grief it. More yet to come - ilanwer3 personality ilanwer3 finds the pgn has an Horryifing plague that destroys mcorigins from the inside, ilanwer3 is sometimes angry and sends all of his anger towards his foes, Natural born leader that is not scared to destroy Nations if he has to". trivia *ilanwer3 is one of the strongest Pink Sheep Haters *ilanwer3 disrespects opinions *the title of this page was accidentally spelled with 2 ls *he is the only antagonist to create 2 groups, and the only player on mcorigins **his first group is the dark side of mco **his second is the hater nation *both his groups were very similar in behaviour **the DSMCO group was dominant from 2013 to early 2016 **the HN was (and still is) dominant from late 2016 to the present **ilanwer3 created a huge machine on one of his alts that counts as a tourist attraction {/p h peacefulsheepyt] **ilanwer3 hates fascists Category:Haters Category:Hackers Category:Youtubers